Redemption of the Past
by Subzero Inferno
Summary: Failure of the Unova league put Ash in a meditative state. Training for years in Unova with his friends Iris and Cilan has led the happy-go-lucky boy to rethink his happy ending, and tries hard to keep the dream alive. But when he is accused of crimes he did not commit, will he ever fulfill his dream, or will he forced to take a path looked down upon by many. (Rating may change)


**A/N: Hey hows it going? That right, I'm back with another story/idea. Not sure how its going to work out, but I guess that's what you're going to tell me am I right? Might as well get to how this was formed. The whole idea of _Redemption of the Past_ was factually gained with my unhealthy addiction to _Assassins Creed 3, _so most of it will be based from an assassin like persona. Why chose Pokémon to base it off of ? Well to be Completely honest, I HATE the show. Not just hate but hate with a burning, fiery, some other synonym that describes fire passion. So I got to thinking 'What if I make it less childish?'. I seem to like the idea but if the majority of you so desire, I will not continue. So I'll just leave you alone and let you all read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Redemption of the Past

Chapter One

Proclaimed Not Alive

* * *

_Blackness…_

_An empty feeling inside us all. A sad force that wants to be made known. To have a purpose. A meaning. A name…_

_But no…_

_It has neither a name nor a purpose. But it is known to all. It looms over us all. A cloud in the sky. A shadow…_

_It cries out to someone. Anyone who may be listening. It's pleas are heard but turned down by many. The rest have fallen to the lies of life, the sting of guilt, and the greed of mankind._

_These foolish mortals, fallen angels, mislead folk, have one thing in common. They all have fallen victim to the darkness. The shadow. Sin…_

_It speaks to the Black-Hearted, and reaches out to the many, many more innocent souls to claim as it's own. It fishes in the sea of faces to take another life and throw it in the fire._

_It takes no shape. No form. But it is seen in the actions of man. Every theft, every murder, every little, white lie. It is all the work of the darkness and the darkness spreads…_

_It seems there is no happy ending for mankind. That's because there isn't. There is no hope for perfection. The darkness will follow life from sun up to sun down, season come and season go, from the beginning of time to the end of life._

_There is no escape…_

* * *

_March 16, 2020_

_2:33 PM EST_

_Mistralion City Pokémon centre_

_The darkness can seem strange and unnatural to even those who are accustom to it…_

* * *

_"… And yet another assault on another seemingly random household today. As if the explosion of the small cottage on the outskirts of Undella, with a young couple killed in the blast, was not enough, the small residence in Nuvma Town of the Matokiou family was burned to the ground at four in the morning today… _"And yet another one in the hole. How much more of this can Unova take?" a boy of the age of seventeen said to himself as he watched the reporter on the television ramble on the details of the arson on the comfort of a couch in the lounge of the Mistralion City Pokémon centre. He had shoulder length raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion, with his trademark Z shaped marks on his upper cheeks. He never knew what those were really. _"Birthmarks maybe?" _ His attire consisted of a simple white and light blue hoodie and jeans rather than the average trainer gear he wore when a child, including. This was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. _ "…Kayi Matokiou, a mother of Touya Matokiou, was found in the basement with multiple burn wounds. She was rushed to the hospital where she was pronounced dead an hour after her arrival. Touya, age seventeen was not found in the household, in which case, was also pronounced dead due to being burned to ashes…"_

His eyes widened at the statement, then narrowed into a scowl as if he was trying to look into the reporters very soul. _"Pronounce the boy dead and not bother to even send a search? Outrages!"_ He was beyond saddened by the event. He was absolutely pissed off. _"How dare they throw away the opportunity to let the poor boy live!? He may not be dead! Perhaps kidnapped? Had these pathetic law enforcers even thought of that possibility?" _ It was sickening to see so many of missing individuals had either gone unnoticed or been called dead. These folks who have been stripped from there title of living, breathing, human beings, had their lives practically taken away by the very people who swore to protect them. "How sad…"

"What's sad?" a feminine voice asked from behind. He turned and was face to face with Iris. Wearing her regular cream shirt and white leggings, her extremely large amount of purple hair pulled behind her back, which always seemed to remind him of a bush. Her amber eyes showed…concern?

He stood to his full height, which was almost six foot. Over the years, he had grown to tower over the girl with her height of five foot three. He grimaced at the thought of what she would do to him if he pointed out her height. Other than that, she hadn't changed much. "Life. Simple as that." He stated, still keeping the scowl he had earlier.

"Why's that? And if you ask me, life is just fine matter of fact" she scolded as if he were a child being disciplined.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't remember asking you." He sighed again and pinched his forehead, trying to calm himself down before he says something he will regret later. "Think about it Iris, crime rates are going up, missing people are being pronounced dead without search. Do you see a trend in that? It's practically an invitation for criminals to kill n' rob, rob n' kill, and kill n' rob some more, and what does authority do about it?" He paused, removed his arms from his chest, and looked out the nearest window showing the downpour of rain, clenching his fists. "Nothing…" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Iris had a pained look on her face. She quietly strode behind him, put a hand on his right shoulder, and rested her head on his left. He stiffened for a fraction of a second from the sudden contact, and then relaxed. She hated to see him like this, after he had lost the Unova league, he took it pretty hard. He had it in the bag too, she just knew it. But his rival, Trip, took it away from him. He cheated. Somehow he cheated she believed, and he came on top. Now, seven years later, Ash is still here, training to become stronger, to retry for the league. She didn't mind him staying at all. She loved it. He had grown so much. She had got to see this little kid she knew, become a strong young man. Her strong young man. She couldn't stand seeing him beat himself up about things way beyond his control. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she decided it would be a good idea to change the subject before this got glued into his head. "Where's Cilan at? Wasn't he supposed to be here by now?" It seemed to work. His head seemed to perk up when he heard his friend's name.

"Yeah, he was…" He closed his eyes as if he were lost in thought only to open them a moment later, the scowl plastered back on his face. "Well…I've waited long enough, wasting my time here. I'm going out to find that son of a gun. Two hours is defiantly not the few minutes he said he would be gone."

Iris lifted her head of his shoulder and stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious can you?"

He cocked his head in her direction and gave her a devilish grin, making her heart do cartwheels and jumping jacks. "What? Do you not believe that I can find a guy with green hair in a suit and tie? He'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"It's pouring rain out there! You'll get sick!" she said getting her bearings back from her mini heart attack.

He stood there with an amused look on his face and chuckled lightly. "Really? You're concerned about a little rain giving me a cold?"

I stared at him with my mouth agape. "Did you not hear me, or were you not listening? It's _pouring_ out there you dumb ass! And what about those 'criminals' you just talked about!?" I immediately mentally smacked myself for what I just said.

His scowl returned and was in a thinking state, what with his scrunched up face like he was trying his absolute hardest. Then he looked over to Nurse Joy, sitting at her desk and called out to her. "Nurse Joy!"

"Yes?"

"Have any of my Pokémon fully recovered?"

She quickly looked at a list of her patient Pokémon. "Yes I believe your Oshawott has."

"May I have him back please?" She tossed the Pokéball that contained the otter Pokémon and he caught it. He showed Iris the Pokéball and grinned stupidly. "Happy?"

"No!"

"Well that's a shame then…" He smirked and headed towards the automatic sliding door.

"Arrhgg! You are such a kid!" Iris screamed.

The boy's smile faded instantly. A kid? How long has it been since he was a kid? His child years ended so abruptly. Never saw it coming. So much of the world, the real world, for all it was, was reviled to him all at once. At that point, his childhood ended when he realized that not every story has a happy ending. "I wish I was so..." he muttered under his breath, but loud enough so Iris could hear, as he stepped out into the storm.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? I would love to know, so do me a favor and PM me, or leave a comment and/or constructive criticism. It tells me that you want to see more of this story and encourages me to do so. Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll see ya when I see ya. Peace out!**


End file.
